Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-34823 (Patent Document 1) discloses a shooting game system in which a toy robot (shooting toy used in a game for two or more players) capable of transmitting/receiving an infrared ray signal is radio-controlled to exchange shots with another robot. When one robot receives an infrared ray signal generated from another robot, it transmits an impact signal (radio signal) indicating that it has received an attack to a game determining unit.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-24584 (Patent Document 2) discloses a ray gun type toy (shooting toy used in a game for two or more players) that generates an infrared ray signal including identifier identifying a player who generates the infrared ray signal. The ray gun type toy disclosed in Patent Document 2 is provided with a display section that displays the player who has generated the infrared ray signal and details of the attack by the identified user.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-34823    Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-24584